Chance Encounter 6
by Darkchilde and Elysian
Summary: Ezra has a rendezvous with another woman...... uh oh! :)


Chance Encounter Part 6  
  
  
"What's up?" Ezra asked yawning after being woken up from the phone.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Daisy has heard Ezra yawning.  
  
"Yeah. But it's okay. Didn't even make it to my bed," he chuckles.  
  
"Oh. Well, I just called to say goodnight." Now she felt bad for waking him up. Guess that was the reason he hadn't called her.  
  
"Um, goodnight then."  
  
"Goodnight." Daisy felt like a fool just about then. She walked over to her bed ignoring the amused look on Michelle's face.  
  
"That was a romantic conversation," she smirked finally getting off the computer.  
  
"He was sleeping," she answered and grabbed her pajamas and headed off towards the bathroom.  
  
"Whatever," Michelle laughed to herself and then climbed into bed.  
  
*****  
  
Rays of sunlight peeked through the slats of Ezra's blinds the next morning. He blinked his eyes a few times and tried to wake up. He had slept soundly and was feeling quite refreshed. Then he looked at his clock. 8:30! He had class in half an hour!  
  
He ran into his bathroom and took a shower in record time. He decided not to dry his hair even thought that meant it would be curlier than usual. He threw on a wrinkly pair of khakis and a white t-shirt. He nearly went out of the door without his books.  
  
Luckily the University was just down the street and Ezra walked through the door of his Biology class just as it was about to begin.  
  
There was only one seat left and Ezra quickly hurried to it before the professor started class.  
  
"Hello again," the person sharing the lab table with him said.  
  
He turned to his right to see Stephanie from the coffee shop sitting next to him. Her ever-present smile lit up her face and her shiny hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Ezra groaned and cursed to himself wishing he had gotten up on time and didn't look like crap.  
  
"Stephanie, right?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
"Says so on your nametag." He grinned at her.  
  
She grinned back. "I always forget I wear that thing."  
  
"I'm Ezra, by the way," he introduced himself.  
  
"Welcome to Introductory Biology," the profesor started putting his briefcase onto his desk. "My name is Profesor Murphy. And today we will learn about the fascinating world of mitosis."   
  
Ezra could tell right away that this guy would be boring. Any teacher that started teaching in the first 30 seconds of class was a definate loser. But nonetheless he pulled out his book and his notebook and tried to stay awake.  
  
Halfway through class, Stephanie slid a piece of paper over to Ezra. He carefully unfolded it.  
  
~Isn't this class boring?~  
  
Ezra smiled. He hadn't passes notes since before he went to Horizon. Him and Daisy has tried passing notes once before, but had gotten caught by Sophie and they never tried it again.  
  
~I know what you mean. I hope it's over soon.~ Ezra wrote back.  
  
~Do you have any other classes today? Maybe we can hang out later~  
  
Ezra stared at the paper. Was Stephanie asking him out? He thought it would be nice if he was. He was getting a little tired of waiting around for Daisy.  
  
~This is the only class I have today. I'd love to hang out with you. What did you have in mind?~  
  
~I just thought we could go out to lunch or something. Your girlfriend won't mind, will she?~  
  
Girlfriend? Ezra thought to himself. Then he remembered she has seen him with Daisy at the coffee shop.  
  
~Don't worry. I don't have a girlfriend. Lunch sounds great.~  
  
Stephanie's face lit up with happiness when she read Ezra's last note. He wasn't sure if she was happy he could go to lunch or she was happy he didn't have a girlfriend. The latter, he hoped.  
  
Class seemed to go on forever. They learned about mitosis, about photosynthesis, about asexual reproduction. Ezra thought it was the longest hour and a half of his life. But finally Professor Murphy shut his book and said the two most beautiful words to Ezra: "Class dismissed."  
  
"Ready to go?" Ezra asked Stephanie jumping up from his seat.  
  
"You bet! I'm starved!"  
  
They walked off campus together and headed towards Stephanie's car. They climbed in and headed off to Planet Hollywood.  
  
They found a booth inside and both ordered cheeseburgers and chocolate milkshakes.  
  
"So where are you from?" Ezra asked Stephanie.  
  
"Tennessee. But I've always wanted to come out to California. I was so excited when I was accepted to UCLA! Where are you from?"  
  
"I was just living up in the mountains in Washington for the past couple of years."  
  
Stephanie gave him a skeptical look. He didn't really look like the type that would go trekking off in the mountains. But hey, looks can be deceiving.  
  
*****  
  
"You wanna go somewhere for lunch? I really don't feel like cafeteria food," Michelle whined to Daisy that afternoon. "Their food is looking less and less edible every day."  
  
"Sure." Daisy put down her hairbrush and out a headband in her hair. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Michelle sat thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, I've always wanted to go to Planet Hollywood."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They grabbed their purses and took a taxi to the famous restaurant.  
  
"Hey, look! There's Ezra!" Daisy cried happily seeing the familiar face in one of the booths. Then her smile faded. He was sitting and laughing with another girl.  



End file.
